Senna's New Start
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: What was Senna's childhood like? What storms did she have to weather? What battles did she have to fight to become who she is today? R/R to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I Do however own the storyline and anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

A/N: This story deals with some heavy subject matter. Please use good judgment when reading it.

"Senna's New Start"

Chapter 1

"Senna?"

The eleven-year-old glanced up at the person addressing her.

"Huh?" she said.

Keita Haisen sighed. She walked over to the pre-teen's desk. Kneeling down, she looked Senna full in the face.

"Senna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I Mean yes," Senna corrected herself. Realizing her teacher wasn't buying it, she decided a half truth wouldn't hurt. "I…I didn't get much sleep last night."

Keita had a feeling there was more to Senna's explanation. She had gotten the job as the middle grade teacher because she was especially good at reading children.

"Why don't you go rest in the back," Keita suggested.

Senna shook her head.

"Mrs. Haisen, I promise, I'm okay," Senna insisted even as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Sweetie, please, it's okay. I won't say anything," she assured her. "Everyone needs a break once in a while. You've been working hard on this reading assignment."

Senna thought of protesting again, but she refrained when she saw the compassion in the woman's eyes.

"Okay," she softly agreed.

"I'll wake you up right before I read the next chapter in Stable falls," her teacher patted her shoulder.

As Senna curled up on the cot kids used if they came to school sick or just needed a break, she closed her eyes. She just prayed Mrs. Haisen kept her word. As Senna tried to sleep, images from the night before flooded her mind's eye. Senna blinked back tears. She had lie awake, praying the yelling would stop. But most of all, she prayed he wouldn't hit her mother again. Focusing on her teacher's calm voice, Senna was asleep in minutes.

******

"Senna? Senna, honey, it's time to wake up."

Senna's cyan eyes opened. Feeling someone nudging her, she jerked away.

"Wha-what? Let go!" she demanded.

"Senna, it's okay," the calm voice assured her.

Senna blinked as her surroundings came into focus. She locked eyes with Mrs. Maisen. Breaking eye contact, Senna's eyes widened at the possibility of hurting her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off as her breathing started to quicken.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You didn't do anything. You're fine," Mrs. Haisen soothed. Reaching out, she frowned when she felt how badly the pre-teen was trembling. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Senna nodded. She silently thanked the spirits for the break.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" her teacher offered.

"No thank you," Senna softly replied.

"If you change your mind, I'm here," she assured her.

"Thanks," Senna stood and went back over to her desk. She sat down and put her chin in her hands. She tried to let the chapter Mrs. Haisen read them distract her, but it was no use. No story could change the fact that she was going home to a never-ending nightmare. The sound of someone whispering her name caused Senna to jump.

"Sorry," Lena apologized.

Senna shrugged.

"Do you wanna come over to mine this afternoon?" her best friend offered.

"I don't know," Senna hedged, "I'm really tired."

"You could stay for dinner," Lena offered.

"I didn't ask before I Left," Senna explained. "I don't wanna get Mom in trouble."

"Huh?" Lena raised her eyebrows.

"I mean I don't wanna get in trouble. I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," Lena frowned.

Senna turned her attention to their teacher.

******

"Are you sure you don't wanna come over?" Lena asked as they got ready to walk home together.

"I do want to, but I can't," Senna explained.

"Okay," Lena shrugged.

The walk home was partially made in silence.

"You're not mad, are you?" Senna hesitantly asked.

"No. Just disappointed," Lena honestly answered.

"I'm sorry," Senna softly said.

"It's not your fault," Lena grasped her friend's hand. She growled in frustration just then. "I HATE your father! He's a jerk!"

Senna sighed.

"I know. I don't hate him, but he is a jerk," she agreed.

"How can you not hate him?" Lena asked incredulously.

Senna shrugged.

"My Mom and Katara say you shouldn't hate anyone," she explained. "I know I Don't like him."

Lena nodded.

"My Mom says the same thing. But I think there are exceptions."

Senna sighed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Lena said as they reached her house.

"See ya then," Senna embraced her friend.

"I love you," Lena said. "If you need me or my Mom, just come over."

"I love you too. Thanks," Senna pulled away. She turned around and started the short walk home. Even though she was grateful for Lena's offer, she knew she would never take it unless things got worse. She would NEVER forgive herself if something happened to her best friend. Entering the house, Senna closed the door behind her. Going to her bedroom, she laid down. Pulling her plush snow leopard close, she was asleep in no time.

*****

Senna awoke to a soft, gentle female voice calling to her.

"Senna? Senna, honey, it's time to wake up."

Feeling a hand stroking her hair, Senna's eyes opened slowly. Smiling at the familiar touch, she relaxed instantly. Opening her eyes all the way, she locked them with her mother's identical ones.

"Mom, hi," she greeted.

"Hey, sweetheart. Listen, I thought we could go out for dinner tonight, just you and me," her mother bent down and kissed her forehead.

Senna sat up. She soon found herself in her mother's arms. Hugging back, she felt some of the tension in her body decrease.

"What about…him?" Senna asked.

"We'll leave a note," her mother assured her. "Besides, Wednesdays are his late nights at work. Come on, let's have a little fun."

Senna smiled a little at the prospect.

"Okay," she agreed. "Will you braid my hair, please?"

"Of course," her mother kissed her cheek.

Senna got ready in ten minutes. Once she was dressed and had washed her face, she went in search of her mother. She found her in the room she shared with Kaito. She was wearing a blue skirt with a matching sweater. Her hair was combed and put up.

"You look pretty," Senna commented.

"Thanks, sweet girl. So do you. Come here and sit down," with that, her mother started the braiding process. "There you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks!" Senna grinned for the first time in a few days.

"Aw, you're welcome, my precious Senna. Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Senna followed her mother out of the house. They walked down to the shopping district. They wanted to stay close to home just in case Kaito spotted them in the city.

"So where do you wanna eat?" Kamaria asked her daughter.

"I get to choose?" Senna was surprised.

"You sure do," her mother confirmed.

Senna thought for a few minutes. She pointed to a diner called the Jasmine Garden.

"Does that one look okay?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Her mother replied. With that, they walked inside. They were seated fairly quickly. As they looked through the menu, Senna actually started to relax. This was how life was supposed to be. Having a nice time with her mother, doing normal stuff. Why couldn't every day be like this?

"What can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked, breaking Senna out of her thoughts.

"I'll have some water with a twist of pineapple," her mother replied.

"And what about you, sweetie?" the waitress addressed Senna.

"I'll have the apple cider, please," Senna replied.

"You got it. I'll be right back," with that the waitress was gone.

"This is nice," Senna commented.

"It is," her mother agreed. She smiled over at her little girl. She couldn't believe Senna was almost twelve. Where did the time go? Reaching over, she squeezed Senna's right hand. "So how was school?"

"Good. Mrs. Haisen read us a chapter in Stable Falls. It's getting exciting!" Senna relayed.

"I'm glad you like it," her mother replied.

Just then, the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Have you decided what you want to eat yet?" she asked.

"I'll have the artic hen salad," Kamaria replied.

"How about you, honey?" the waitress turned to Senna.

"I'll have the pasta and shrimp bowl, please," Senna answered.

"Great choice! I'll be back soon."

While they waited for their food, Senna and her mother talked about this and that.

"Do you think I'd make a good healer?" Senna asked.

Kamaria smiled. Squeezing her daughter's hand, she replied, "I don't think, I know. I know you'd make a wonderful healer. You have the personality for it. You're sweet and compassionate. You'll help anyone."

Senna blushed with pleasure. She loved making her mother happy.

"I'm sorry you never got the chance to be one," Senna frowned.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about that. When we get out, things will fall into place," her mother assured her.

Senna nodded. She was about to say something else when the waitress arrived with their food. As they ate, they kept the conversation going. Senna found it easy to talk to her mother about almost everything. She was grateful they were so close.

Before long, they had finished eating and were walking home. As they passed the bookstore, Senna spotted something in the window.

"Mom, can we go in just for a few minutes, please?" she begged.

"We sure can," her mother replied.

Senna smiled and lead the way inside. Going over to a shelf, she found what she was looking for in no time. Pulling the book down, she read the back.

"Did you find what you want?" her mother asked.

Senna nodded.

Approaching the counter, Senna shook her head when her mother put down some money.

"I can get it," she said. "I have the money Sokka gave me for helping him last week."

"Okay," her mother put the few bills and coins back in her purse.

After Senna paid for her book, the two left.

"Do you have any homework?" her mother inquired.

"No. We're working on a story this week. I finished it a few days ago. I'm working on the next one, but it's not due for two weeks."

"Okay," her mother patted her shoulder.

Entering the house, Senna closed the door behind them.

"Why don't you go read for a while and then I'll tuck you in bed."

"Okay," Senna wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Thanks for an ice time tonight."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I Love you," her mother kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," with that, Senna turned and went in the direction of her bedroom. Entering, she got comfortable on her bed and opened her new book. Four chapters in, she started getting tired. Closing the book, she put it in her backpack. She knew it would be safe there. Kaito hardly ever went through it. Lying down, she fell asleep in her clothes.

******

Senna was awoken a few hours later by two things. The first was pain stabbing at her stomach. The second was yelling coming from the living room. Praying both would stop, Senna curled up in an attempt to stop the pain. Swallowing hard, she blinked back tears. She had felt fine earlier. What was wrong with her now? The sound of the front door slamming, followed by silence made Senna sigh with relief. A few minutes later, her bedroom door opened.

"Senna?"

"Yeah," the eleven-year-old answered.

"Did the yelling wake you up? I'm sorry," her mother sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mom, my stomach hurts!" Senna whimpered.

Kamaria frowned.

"Is it okay if I take a look?"

"Uh-huh," Senna said through gritted teeth.

Kamaria tried to be as gentle as possible.

Senna swallowed hard just then.

"Mom, I don't feel so good," she revealed.

"I know, sweetie," her mother soothed, "I'm gonna try-"

"No, I mean I'm gonna throw…" Senna suddenly heaved. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she uncovered it only when her mother slipped the trash can underneath of her chin. Tears streamed down her face as Senna threw up twice before finding some relief. "It hurts!" she sobbed.

"Sweet girl, I know, I know," her mother soothed, "I'll be right back." She returned a few minutes later with a pill and some water.

Senna swallowed the medication with a few sips of water. Lying down, she wasn't surprised when her mother climbed in next to her.

"Shh, shh, Senna, it's okay. You'll feel better soon. Do you think it was something you ate?"

"Maybe," her daughter softly replied. She sat up quickly just then. "Mom, I feel…" she clapped a hand over her mouth once again. After she was done, she was shaking a little.

"Aw, sweetie. We need to take you to see Katara," with that, Kamaria picked Senna up and left the house.

As they made the short walk to Katara's house, Senna just prayed Katara would be able to make her stomach feel better…


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I Do however own the storyline and anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

A/N: For anyone who can come up with a better title for me, you'll get mention in the next chapter!

"Senna's New Start"

Chapter 2

"When did this start?" Katara frowned as she pulled up Senna's shirt so she could examine her stomach. She gasped at the good size bruise she found. As gently as she could, she touched it.

The whimper that escaped Senna's throat broke both her mother and Katara's hearts.

"Shh, Senna, it's okay," her mother combed a hand through her hair, "Katara's gonna help you."

"It hurts!" Senna cried, tears streaming down her face.

"We know, sweetheart," Katara soothed. "How did you get this?"

Senna was silent except for the sob of pain that escaped her throat. The gentle squeeze she got from her mother assured her it was okay to be honest.

"He hurt me yesterday," she explained.

Katara knew who Senna meant by "he." Trying to push her anger down, she concentrated on helping the pre-teen who she loved just as much as she loved Kaia.

"Okay, we need to get her to the clinic so I can do an x-ray," Katara explained. "I'm gonna start an IV and give her some braizine to help with the pain. Has she been vomiting?"

"Yes," Kamaria replied.

"Okay. We'll bring a bucket with us in case Senna needs it during the ride. I'll be right back," with that, Katara left to get the supplies.

"Senna, I'm so sorry," Kamaria apologized.

"Mom, it's not your fault. You're not the one who hurt me," Senna assured her.

"Still…" her mother's voice trailed off just as Katara returned.

"Okay, sweetheart, I need you to make a fist for me," she gently instructed.

Senna did so as more pain rippled through her stomach. She didn't even wince when the needle bit into her skin.

"You're doing great," her mother encouraged.

"Your Mom's right," Katara affirmed. "I'm going to give you some medicine that will hopefully help your stomach feel better. When we get to the hospital, we're going to take a picture to see what's going on."

"Okay," Senna softly replied.

"I'm gonna lift you, is that okay?" Katara asked.

"Uh-huh," Senna answered through gritted teeth. Taking a shaky breath she added, "I trust you."

"I'm glad," Katara gently lifted the pre-teen into her arms. She led the way out of the house with Kamaria following close behind. Gently setting Senna in the backseat of the snowmobile, Katara got in the driver's seat. She let Kamaria get in back with Senna.

The ride to the hospital didn't take long. Arriving, Katara carried Senna inside. Entering radiology, she lie Senna down on a table.

"Your Mom will be waiting for you," Katara explained. "I'll be with you the whole time. It shouldn't take long."

"Okay," Senna whispered.

"I love you, sweet girl," her mother kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Senna replied.

Once the x-ray was taken, Katara transferred Senna to a bed with wheels. Pushing it out in the hallway, she found Kamaria waiting near some open exam rooms. Pushing the bed into one of them, Katara locked the wheels before turning her attention to her friend.

"We should have the results in fifteen minutes. I'll be right back."

Once Katara was gone, Kamaria turned her full attention to her daughter.

"I'm scared, Mom," Senna admitted. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"It's okay to be scared," her mother rested a hand on her shoulder, "I am too. But I want you to know I Love you. I won't leave you unless I have to."

"Okay," Senna swallowed hard as she spoke. "Mom, I'm gonna…" she heaved without warning. Once her stomach calmed down, she was in tears from pain.

"Shh, Senna, I know, I know," her mother soothed. Sitting down on the bed, she took her scared little girl into her arms as best she could.

Just then, Katara returned. She frowned when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Kamaria, Senna, I have the results," she began.

"And?" Kamaria prompted her friend.

"What's wrong with me?" Senna tearfully asked.

"Your spleen is ruptured. We need to remove it to prevent infection," Katara explained.

Senna shook her head as more tears came.

"Shh, Senna, it's okay…" her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"You can stay with her until she falls asleep. You can even come in with her for a minute," Katara offered.

"Katara?" Senna's tearful, shaky voice caught the waterbending master's attention.

"Yes?" she glanced down at her, a frown of empathy on her face.

"Will you be there?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"The whole time," she promised. "You can even squeeze my hand if you want."

Senna nodded.

"I'm going to get you ready down here and then I'll take you up," Katara explained.

"Okay," Senna whispered.

"I'm gonna give you something to relax you. It might make you feel sick to your stomach. You need to let your Mom or me know."

Senna nodded. She reached out and her mother gave her what she needed without a second thought.

"Okay, here we go. 1, 2, 3…"

"Aah! Ow!" Senna whimpered as her right arm started to burn.

"Shh, shh, Senna, it's okay, it's okay…I'm right here," her mother comforted.

"Almost over, sweetheart, almost," Katara soothed.

Senna let out a sob, causing her mother to blink back tears of her own.

A few minutes later, Katara pushed the gurney out of the room and down the hallway. When they reached the right floor, she left to get things ready.

"I'll be back for her in ten minutes," she gently explained.

"Okay," Kamaria replied.

"Mom, will you come with me?" Senna's voice was slightly hoarse from crying so much.

"I sure will. I can only stay until you're asleep. Then I'll be there when you wake up," her mother explained.

"I know," her daughter said.

"I love you so much," her mother planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," Senna whispered. She was about to say something else when her stomach twisted. "Mom, I'm gonna throw up!"

Kamaria managed to get the bucket in place with seconds to spare.

As Senna was lying back down with her mother's help, Katara returned.

"Are you ready, honey?"

"No," Senna honestly said. She squeezed her mother's hand for dear life as the gurney started to move.

"You're gonna be okay," Katara assured her.

Entering the O.R, Katara grabbed Senna's attention verbally.

"Senna, I need to lift you now."

"Okay," Senna's voice shook with fear and unshed tears. She felt safe with Katara, but she still didn't want to do this. Feeling herself being lowered, she reached her hand out for her mother's.

"I'm here, sweet girl," her mother soothed. She resumed stroking her daughter's hair.

Senna relaxed a little at the contact. All of a sudden, she started shivering.

Katara frowned in concern. Going over to a closet, she returned with a blanket. Wrapping it around the pre-teen, she gently rubbed her shoulder.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Better," Senna softly said. "I'm so sleepy…"

"Give into it," Katara encouraged.

"Katara's right, honey. Let yourself fall asleep. You need it. I Love you," her mother affirmed.

"Love you…" Senna's voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

"I'll come and get you when she's out," Katara explained. She lead Kamaria back to the waiting area.

"Please, take care of my little girl," Kamaria implored.

"You got it," Katara hugged her friend before turning around and returning to Senna.

******

Senna awoke to the sound of beeping and humming. Opening her eyes, she hissed in pain. Suddenly starting to shiver, she tried to call out for her mother or Katara, but her throat hurt too much.

"Shh, Senna, it's okay. You're not alone. You did a great job. Your Mom will be back to see you in a little while."

Senna locked eyes with Katara. Tears of fear coursed down her cheeks when she realized why she couldn't speak. She tried to pull at the tube, but Katara was faster.

"No, sweetheart, you can't do that. I'm gonna take it out in a minute. You need to calm down or I won't be able to."

Senna tried, but it wasn't easy. She was still hurting and she still felt sick.

"Thatta girl. Let me do a quick examination and then I'll take the tube out," Katara promised. She was gentle, but Senna still winced.

"Okay, sweetheart, here we go. Now, I need your help. Can you help me?" Katara gently requested.

Senna nodded.

"Okay. I need you to take a deep breath in when I count to three. Then I'm gonna count again. When I get to three a second time, I want you to blow out hard. Can you do that?"

Senna nodded again. She just wanted this thing out!

"Okay. Here we go…Deep breath in…1, 2, 3…blow out, now."

Senna did as she was told. Coughing as the tube was removed, she gagged before throwing up without warning. The action was repeated a second time before she found relief. She sipped slowly from a cup of water Katara pressed to her lips. Lying back down, she tried to speak.

"Wha-whe…where's my…" her voice gave out as she started coughing again.

"Shh, you need to rest your voice for tonight," Katara gently instructed. "You'll see your Mom soon."

"Okay," Senna whispered. Closing her eyes, she let sleep find her again. The whole night had been exhausting. Little did Senna know things were about to get a lot worse before they got better.

****

"How did she do?" Kamaria asked. She sat down next to her daughter's hospital bed. Taking her free left hand in hers, she whispered, "I'm here, sweet girl. I Love you."

"She did great. We had to remove her spleen and her Appendix," Katara explained. "She spiked a fever in the O.R and we discovered her Appendix was infected."

Kamaria gasped.

"Is she okay now?" she frowned in worry.

"Yes. She needs to rest for a week, but she should make a full recovery."

"Thank the spirits," Kamaria sighed. She locked eyes with her best friend, "Thank you for everything."

"You're both welcome. I Love you like family," Katara patted her shoulder.

Just then, Senna groaned in pain, grabbing both adults' attention.

"Shh, Senna, it's okay, sweetie."

"Mom?" Senna muttered just as a coughing fit jerked her awake.

"I'm right here, sweet girl," her mother comforted. She gently patted Senna's back as her daughter's coughs became harder. "That's it, just cough it up…" she encouraged.

Katara slipped a bucket underneath the pre-teen's chin just in case she threw up from coughing.

Senna caught her breath a minute later.

"Are you okay now?" Katara asked.

"Uh-huh," Senna replied. She lay back down with Katara's help. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You need rest. Just try to sleep. You'll be able to go home in a few days."

"You're staying right?" Senna turned to her mother.

Kamaria nodded.

"Of course I am," she assured her.

"Good," her daughter whispered. Letting her eyes close, she let exhaustion have its way. She just prayed that the days ahead would present an opportunity for them to escape the nightmare they called home…


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I Do however own the storyline and anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

"Senna's New Start"

Chapter 3

"Mom?" Senna's soft voice broke the silence much later that night.

"Shh, Senna, it's okay. I'm here. Are you okay?" her mother was at her side in seconds.

"I can't sleep," Senna admitted, "I still hurt!"

"Katara said it would hurt for a few days," her mother gently reminded her. "Do you want me to read to you?"

"No thanks," Senna winced as more pain shot through her stomach. "Do we have to go home?"

Kamaria fought back tears at the desperation in her little girl's voice. She wished with all her heart that she could say no.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but we do."

"Why?" Senna challenged. "Can't we just leave and start a new life? Get a place of our own?"

"He'd find us," her mother sighed.

"Then why can't we just live somewhere else in the world. Like the earth kingdom or even the fire nation? It's a lot better since the war ended."

"Senna, we can't," her mother insisted.

Senna sighed. She closed her eyes as tears welled. She couldn't understand why her mother didn't just leave Kaito. There were a lot of ways to do it.

"Are you thirsty?" her mother asked.

"No," Senna softly replied.

"Senna, please try to understand. We would leave if we could, but we can't," Kamaria rested a hand on Senna's shoulder. She was surprised when her daughter pulled away.

"Can't or won't?" Senna shot back.

"Senna, please, don't do this," her mother begged.

Senna didn't answer. She just closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her. She would apologize to her mother later. She wasn't really angry with her. She was angry at the whole situation.

"How is she?"

Kamaria turned to see Katara standing there. She shook her head as tears flowed.

"Senna's gonna be fine," Katara was at her friend's side in seconds. Embracing her, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I know. She's' mad at me," Kamaria explained.

"What makes you say that?" Katara wondered aloud.

"She wants to leave, but we can't. At least not yet."

Katara sighed.

"I agree with her," she revealed. "You need to get out of there. It's not good for either of you to live that way. Come live with us. We have a house on Ember Island you guys can use."

"He would find us," Kamaria argued.

"Not if we do it right," Katara assured her. "Let me talk to Aang and Zuko. Give me a week after Senna is released."

"Are you sure?" Kamaria asked. She didn't dare let herself believe that this might actually happen. She had been disappointed in the past.

"I'm sure," Katara told her.

Kamaria frowned.

"I couldn't ask you to do this," she glanced away.

"Hey, look at me," Katara gently lifted her chin so they were locking eyes. "You're not asking, I'm offering."

"Okay," Kamaria said. She let a tiny smile graze her lips. She just prayed they would be able to pull it off.

"I'll check on Senna in a little bit," Katara left to check on another patient.

Kamaria sat down next to her daughter. Taking her hand, she whispered, "Senna, things might be changing for us for the better. I love you, sweet girl," with that, she waited for her daughter to wake up.

*****

"Mom? Mom!" Senna called to her early the next morning. She knew she didn't deserve her mother's help after the way she had treated her, but she needed her now.

Kamaria's eyes opened a minute later. Seeing her daughter trying to sit up, she was at her side in a flash.

"Senna, no, you cant' do that. What's wrong?"

"I'm…I feel like I have to throw-" she swallowed hard before heaving. Feeling her mother gently, but quickly push her back down, she soon felt the bucket being placed underneath her chin. Heaving again, she threw up a minute later. Catching her breath, she heard her mother's assurances in her ear.

"Thatta girl, just get it up. You'll feel better afterwards."

Senna repeated the action a second time before catching her breath.

"I'm sorry," she gasped.

"Sweet girl, you don't have to be. You're still not feeling good. You can't help it," her mother pointed out.

"Not for throwing up. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I know it's not your fault," Senna softly confessed.

"I forgive you. I know you're frustrated, so am I. But I have some good news," her mother informed her.

"What?" Senna asked.

Kamaria explained the plan Katara had in mind.

"You need to keep this a secret," Kamaria stressed.

"I will," Senna assured her mother. "I promise."

Kamaria started stroking Senna's hair, hoping it would help her get some more rest. She just prayed Katara's plan would work.

******

Before Senna knew it, she had been discharged from the hospital. Katara advised her to rest at home for another week, explaining she had to be careful of infection.

Kamaria promised she would keep Senna home.

"If you need me to take her for the week, I'll be happy too. Kaia would love the company," Katara ruffled Senna's hair.

"I'll let you know," Kamaria told her. "It should be okay. Kaito's going on a trip tomorrow for the next week."

"Okay," Katara looked uneasy, but allowed the two to leave.

Arriving home, Kamaria tucked Senna in bed. She got her something to drink and instructed her to rest. She offered to stay with her, but Senna told her she would be fine.

"Call me if you need anything," Kamaria kissed Senna's cheek.

"I will," Her daughter assured her. "I love you."

"I love you too," her mother kissed the top of her head.

Getting as comfortable as she could, Senna tried to take a little nap. The last few days had been really stressful. As she drifted off, she thought of Lena. She missed her best friend. She couldn't wait to see her again. With that comforting thought in her head, the eleven-year-old drifted off to sleep.

*****

The sound of the front door closing woke Senna up. It hadn't slammed, so she knew her mother had done it. Figuring she had gone to pick up some milk, Senna sat up. When no pain came, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, she sighed with relief when she didn't feel dizzy. Hearing her stomach growl, she decided to get herself a snack. She had eaten a little in the hospital without throwing up after all. Making her way to the kitchen, Senna went for the cabinet where her mother kept the snacks. Pulling down some peanut butter, Senna grabbed a package of apple slices from the fridge. Getting a plate, she sat down to enjoy her snack. Letting her mind wander, she finished eating in ten minutes. Throwing away the apple container, she put away the peanut butter and washed off the knife. She was just about to go get the plate when the front door opened. Figuring her mother was back, she went to meet her. Halfway to the door, Senna gasped when she realized her mistake. The person who had just set down a pair of keys was definitely not her mother. Backing away, Senna turned in the direction of her bedroom. Praying she would make it, she continued down the hallway. Just as her room came into view, a rough hand clamped down on her right shoulder. Twisting around, Senna tried to wriggle free.

"You thought you could hide from me," Kayto hissed in her ear.

Senna could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I-I wasn't trying to…" she protested, but was interrupted by his hand slapping her across the face. She tried not to start crying, but it was hard.

"I'll show you what happens to children who don't clean up their messes! I think you need to be taught a lesson," Kayto growled.

Senna squirmed in his grasp as she felt him pick her up. These were the times she hated being small for her age. As it was, the only two people she allowed to hold her anymore were her mother and Katara. They were the only ones she felt safe with.

"Put me down!" She ordered as strongly as she could. "Let go! Let me go! Let-" her demands were silenced as he slapped her again. Tasting blood this time, Senna bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. She was in trouble now and she knew it. She just prayed her mother would get back soon…


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Senna's New Start"

Chapter 4

Senna gasped in fear as Kaito threw her down on the bed. She thought about running, but something stopped her.

"Wise choice," Kaito approved as though he had read her mind.

Senna lay there, shaking with terror. She had been beaten several times in the last three years, but she had a feeling what was about to happen to her now would be worse.

"I'm sorry I left the plate on the table," she apologized. "I promise it won't happen again! Please…just let me go…"

"I can't do that. You need to be taught a lesson. And apparently regular beatings aren't enough…" Kaito's voice trailed off in thought. With that, he loaned over the pre-teen. Bending down, he started to unfasten Senna's pants. To his surprise, she kicked him in the chest. "You're not as weak as I thought. Sadly that will cost you, you little brat!" With that, he slapped her a third time. He attempted his task again. Thinking he would be successful this time, he continued the job.

Out of the corner of her eye, Senna spotted a cup of water on the nightstand. Concentrating through her fear and pain, she drew the water to her. Waiting until the right second, she let the whip fly. Satisfied when it hit its target, Senna sighed with relief. Now maybe he would leave her alone.

"Why you little…you've been learning bad habits from Katara."

"Leave Katara alone!" Senna defended her friend.

Kaito ignored her outburst. Finally, he was successful in unbuttoning the girl's pants. Pulling them off with ease, he threw them aside.

Senna was shivering from fear as much from cold at this point. She was sure she was in for it now. As she felt Kaito rolling her over, she fought him with everything she had in her. Managing to fend him off, she curled into a ball. She half expected him to slap her again, but it didn't happen. Instead of a hand making harsh contact with her body, she felt a new kind of pain as something skinny and hot hit her back. Not being able to help it, she let out a cry, followed by another and another as the skinny hot thing hit her again and again.

"Pa-plea-please, stop," she whimpered. But the unusual object made repeated contact with her back for the next five minutes. Something told her to cover her face and she listened. Finally, ten minutes later, the unusual beating stopped. Sighing with relief, Senna prayed it was over. Tears coursed down her tan cheeks as stinging pain ran down her back. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

******

Senna awoke two hours later to feel someone sitting beside her. She started to shake, fearing Kaito had returned. Hearing her mother's voice, she relaxed.

"Senna, sweetheart, its okay. I just came to check on you. You've been asleep for a few hours. Are you hungry?"

"No," Senna whispered. She felt her mother gently touch her forehead.

"You're not warm. Are you feeling sick?"

"A little," Senna admitted. It was true she was feeling a little queasy after her ordeal earlier. She had woken up a little while ago and changed before falling back to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Her mother gently inquired. She ran a hand through her daughter's hair as she spoke.

Senna thought about lying, but she knew she couldn't do that to her mother. Besides, her mother had never given her a reason to start being dishonest with her.

"My stomach…I feel like I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt her mother slip a cup underneath of her chin. Giving into the nausea a minute later, Senna could feel tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie, just get it up, you'll feel better afterwards," her mother soothed.

Once Senna's stomach had calmed, she sipped slowly from a cup of water. Lying back down, she closed her eyes, hoping her stomach would feel better soon. "Stay, please?" She whispered.

"Of course I will, " her mother kissed her cheek. As she placed her hand on the pre-teen's back, she started rubbing it. She was surprised when her daughter flinched. "Senna?"

"Yeah?" the eleven-year-old softly replied.

"Did you get hurt?"

Senna took a deep breath.

"Yes," she answered.

"What happened?" Her mother inquired.

Senna was about to answer when her stomach lurched without warning. She tried to warn her mother, but it happened so fast. As she heard her mother soothing her and felt the trash can being slipped underneath of her chin, the pre-teen knew she had made another mess for her mother to clean up. As she felt her rubbing her back, she cried out.

"Shh, I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm going to take you to the bathroom so I can help you clean up. Aw, up you come," with that, Kamaria picked her daughter up and gently carried her to their destination. Getting there, she set her down in front of the toilet. No sooner had she done that, Senna leaned over and threw up again. Kamaria's heart was breaking for her little girl. She rubbed her back, hoping to bring her some comfort. She only succeeded in causing Senna to cry out again. "Okay, sweetheart, let's get you in the tub," with that, Kamaria helped her daughter undress. The minute she did, she gasped at the sight. Dark, red lines covered Senna's back. Some of them were still bleeding. Pushing her anger towards the person she was sure had done this to the backburner, Kamaria concentrated on healing what she could. Pulling water from the sink, she got to work.

Senna whimpered in pain as the water initially made contact with her injured skin. She let the tears fall, feeling safe to do so in her mother's presence.

"Shh, I know, Senna, I know. I know it hurts, honey. Almost over, almost," her mother soothed.

Senna's breathing started to ease as her mother finished healing the worst of the welts.

"Honey, I'll be right back. I have to get some ointment for a few of the cuts," with that, her mother left. She returned shortly.

"It was my fault," Senna softly confessed.

"No it wasn't," her mother firmly, but lovingly contradicted. "Senna, look at me."

Senna obeyed, recognizing the tone in her mother's voice.

"What he did to you was NOT your fault. You don't deserve this."

"Neither do you, " Senna pointed out.

Kamaria nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you feeling better, hmmm?" With that, she finished applying the ointment to her daughter's back. Once that was done, she helped her change into a fresh pair of pj's. Tucking her back in bed, she got her a bucket and gave her a shot of braizine for her stomach. "I love you, sweetheart. Try to sleep. I'm right here."

"Love you too," Senna mumbled as her eyes closed for the rest of the night.

******

Senna's eyes opened a few hours later. She groaned as the nausea made its presence known. Thankfully, her back had stopped hurting considerably, thanks to her mother's healing session. The few welts that her mother had put the ointment on were still smarting, but three was better than most of them. Rolling over, Senna found she was alone. She figured her mother had gone to get something to eat and would be back soon, she tried to drift back to sleep. Her eyes flew open as her stomach lurched. Sitting up, she tried to reach for the bucket sitting on her nightstand. But she only succeeded in knocking it to the floor. As she tried to get off the bed to get it, she doubled over, vomiting on the floor in the process. She managed to make it over to her trashcan, emptying whatever was left a minute later. Getting back in bed, Senna prayed her stomach would stop hurting soon. Hearing her door open, she prayed it was her mother. She was proven wrong when a familiar alcoholic smell filled the room. Senna tried to breathe through her mouth as the figure got closer. Closing her eyes, she tried to act like she was sleeping. As she felt Kaito getting closer, she cringed. She felt him sit down beside her. Staying as still as she could, she prayed he would leave. The minute she felt him pull the blanket back, she opened her mouth to scream, but his hand clamped over her mouth before she could utter a sound.

"One word and your mother pays the price," he hissed in her left ear.

Senna nodded. She laid there, silent tears streaming down her face. As she felt him pulling her pj pants down, she bit his right arm. She paid for it with a slap across her face. She didn't care though.

"You'll pay for that," Kaito promised. He got up and crossed the room.

As Senna heard him doing something with water, she seized her chance. Sitting up, she sprang off the bed. She made it halfway to the door when she felt something hot hit her in the stomach. Doubling over, she cried out in pain before promptly vomiting again. She felt a hand grab onto her left shoulder. As Kaito pulled her backwards, she fought as hard as she could. She soon felt him sit on top of her. She tried to push him off, but she wasn't strong enough. What followed was more painful than anything she had ever suffered before. Closing her eyes, she tried to block everything around her out of her mind. Finally, what felt like hours, but was really only ten minutes, Kaito stood up. As she heard the door close, Senna curled into a ball and let the tears fall.

******

Senna must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she heard her mother's voice in her ear.

"Senna? Honey, its' time to wake up."

Senna's eyes opened slowly. Whimpering in pain, she closed them again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother's voice was full of concern.

"It hurts!" She cried.

"Is your back still hurting?"

"A little, " Senna admitted. "Mom, I still don't feel good!"

"Okay, sweetheart. Let me see what I can do to help you," with that, Kamaria gently picked her daughter up and tucked her back in bed. "How did you get on the floor?"

Senna shrugged.

"I guess I fell out of bed," she answered.

Kamaria nodded. She didn't think much of it. Things like that happened all the time. She left and returned with some supplies. Setting them down, she took her daughter's temperature. She frowned at the results.

"Honey, you're burning up. It's bath time for you."

Getting into the bathroom, Kamaria set Senna down. She filled the tub up with waterbending and gently set the pre-teen in it.

Senna didn't even react to the cold water. She was too busy trying not to throw up. She was also wondering how long she would be able to keep what had happened to her a secret. She had to in order to protect her mother. She would do anything to do that, no matter what it took…


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Senna's New Start"

Chapter 5

Senna jerked awake as someone rested a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, it's okay. You're okay," her mother's gentle voice met her ears.

Senna's breathing went back to normal at the familiar sound. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to know if you're hungry," Her mother ran a hand through her hair as she spoke.

"No," Senna softly replied.

"Are you sure? Katara brought over your favorite."

"Uh-huh," the pre-teen replied. "Is it okay if I go back to sleep? I'm really tired."

Kamaria frowned. Putting the back of her hand to Senna's forehead, she sighed with relief.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think I might be getting my period," her daughter replied.

Kamaria nodded.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" she offered.

"Please?" Senna reached her hand out and grasped her mother's.

"Okay," with that, Kamaria got comfortable. She just prayed Senna wasn't coming down with something. She had been through enough already.

Just then, the phone rang.

Kissing Senna on the cheek, Kamaria stood to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to see how Senna liked the casserole."

"She didn't eat it yet. I just checked on her. She told me she wasn't hungry."

"Does she have a fever?" Katara grew concerned.

"No," Kamaria replied.

"Let her rest. See if you can get her to eat later tonight," Katara advised.

"I'll try," Kamaria and Katara talked for a few more minutes. She was just about to ask her something when Senna called out for her.

"Mom!"

"Katara, I have to go," Kamaria hung up the phone and went back to her daughter's room. Getting there, she found Senna doubled over.

"Senna, what happened?" she gently helped her to straighten out.

"Mom, it hurts!" she whimpered.

"What does?" her mother asked.

Senna pointed to her lower stomach.

"Maybe you are getting your period. Can I check?"

"Uh-huh," Senna said through gritted teeth.

Kamaria examined the area as gently as possible.

"Is it hurting you anywhere else, sweetheart?"

"No," Senna gasped out.

"Okay. I'm gonna give you some braizine. If that doesn't work, we'll have to go see Katara."

"No!" Senna locked identical cyan eyes with her mother.

"Sweetie, you might not have a choice. Katara's never hurt you. I'll be right back," with that, she went to get the medicine. Returning, she helped Senna take it. Once that was done, she stayed with her until she fell back to sleep. Lifting her eyes to Senna's bedroom window, Kamaria prayed, "Please help us."

Opening her eyes a few hours later, Senna discovered it was dark outside. Sitting up, she was relieved when the pain seemed to have subsided for the most part. Feeling wetness on her leg, she sighed. It was then that a weird smell hit her nose. Not fully awake yet, she couldn't place it. Figuring she had gotten her period, she retrieved the necessary supplies and headed for the bathroom. Entering, Senna closed the door. Flipping on the light, she set the things on the sink. Sitting on the toilet, she prepared to clean herself up. But as she did so, she noticed there was only a little blood. Touching the spot, she realized it wasn't fresh. Realizing what must have happened, she felt a blush creep up her neck and face. This was impossible! She was eleven. She hadn't wet the bed in seven years. Determined to fix this without her mother's help, Senna stripped out of her clothes and put them in the hamper. Being as quiet as possible, she took a shower. Scrubbing herself down, she let her mind wander. Why had this happened? She couldn't remember drinking any water before falling asleep except for the little sip to wash the pill down. That wasn't enough to cause her to wet the bed. After she was clean, she wrapped herself in a towel. Drying off, Senna changed into a new set of pj's. Once that was done, she took precaution just in case her period did come in the night. Going back to her room, she stripped her bed. Thanking the spirits when she found a clean set of sheets in her closet, she remade it. She was just getting situated when her bedroom door opened. Holding her breath, she prayed it was her mother.

"Senna? What are you doing awake?"

Senna's heartbeat slowed down at her mother's voice.

"I…I couldn't sleep. I thought I got my period, so I got in the shower just in case."

"Okay. Are you feeling better?" her mother came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"A little," Senna replied.

"I'm glad. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"That's okay. I'm all right," Senna returned her mother's hug.

"Are you sure?" her mother frowned.

"Yeah," the eleven-year-old insisted.

"I'll check on you later. I Love you," her mother bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too," Senna said, closing her eyes. She just prayed she had sweet dreams this time. As she drifted off to sleep, Senna made a mental note to never tell her mother what had happened. She knew she wouldn't be angry. She was just too embarrassed to admit it.

******

A terrified scream broke the silence of the morning a few hours later. Senna bolted up in bed, shaking. With tears streaming down her face, she tried to calm down. Taking a shaky breath, she glanced around. When she realized nobody else was there, she lay back down.

"Senna? Honey, what happened?" her mother was at her side in seconds.

"Na-nothing. It was just a nightmare. I'm okay."

"You're shaking," Her mother frowned, "come here…" she reached out and hugged her daughter close. Running a hand through her hair, she assured her she was safe.

"I love you so much," she kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," Senna rested her head against her mother's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall back to sleep.

*****

The Friday before Senna returned to school, she was finally able to go out. She accompanied her mother to the market, followed by lunch with Katara. Senna enjoyed spending time with Katara. She always treated her like one of her own. At the end of lunch, Katara gave Senna a present.

"A get well gift," she explained.

"Thanks," Senna gave her a hug. "I love it!"

"You're welcome," Katara hugged back.

While her mother and Katara talked, Senna started reading her new book.

When they got home, Kamaria decided to start dinner a little early. She hoped it would help Kato be in a better mood when he came home from work.

"Senna, sweetie, would you mind watching dinner while I get the laundry done?"

Senna glanced up from her book and smiled at her mother.

"Sure! No problem."

Her mother planted a kiss on her head and hugged her close.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I Love you."

"I love you too," Senna sincerely replied. With that, she went back to her book. She started humming softly to herself as she got swept up in the story. She looked up every once in a while to make sure the soup was cooking right. Soon, she was totally entranced by the story…

The sudden hissing sound brought Senna out of her own world. She gasped when she saw the soup hitting the side of the stove! She could have sworn she had checked it a few minutes ago. Or maybe it had been ten minutes. Senna couldn't remember. She had been so caught up in her book. Jumping to her feet, she dropped her book on the floor and rushed over to the stove. Getting a towel, she did her best to clean up the mess. Turning off the stove, Senna waterbended the rest of the soup into a bowl and set it aside. Footsteps behind her caused the pre-teen to whirl around.

"Senna, honey, what happened?" Her mother's voice sounded concerned, not angry.

"There was a little accident with dinner," Senna softly confessed.

"Are you hurt?" Her mother started checking her over.

"I'm okay," Senna assured her.

"Thank goodness," her mother pulled her in for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, she tightened her grip on her daughter as they both heard the front door slam open.

"I'm home!" A man called out.

"Go to your room, sweetheart, I'll be there in a few minutes," her mother gently, but urgently told her.

"Okay," Senna was halfway down the hall when she heard him start yelling.

"What the spirits happened! I come home after a hard day's work to find the kitchen a wreck! Can't you do anything right!"

Senna tried to block the yelling out of her mind. She had just entered her room when she heard the first slap. Not being able to let her mother take the blame for this, Senna turned back. Standing in the kitchen doorway, the eleven-year-old made her presence known. She pulled some water from the sink and formed a whip. Waiting for the right moment, Senna threw it purposely.

"Stop it! It's not Mom's fault! It was mine! I did it! Leave her alone!" She was about to throw another water whip when she felt sudden pain go up her right arm. It took her a second to realize he was pulling it back. She twisted around, trying to fight back, but it was hard.

"Senna!" Her mother screamed. "Let her go!"

"It's time she learned a lesson," he proclaimed. With that, he backhanded the eleven-year-old across the face before roughly shoving her aside.

Senna hit the side of the kitchen table. She could feel blood trickling down her face from where her left cheek had made contact. Getting to her feet, she prepared to defend her mother again when she heard her voice call out to her.

"Senna, go! Get out of here and get help!"

"Mama, I'm scared!" Senna admitted.

"It's okay. You can do this. Go!"

Senna turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to try to find help. Stopping in front of a familiar igloo, she ran up and knocked on the door.

"Senna? Honey, what's wrong?" Katara gasped at the sight of the child's bruises and bleeding arm. "How did you get hurt? Come inside."

Senna obeyed, but wasted no more time.

"My Mom's in trouble! He's hurting her and he won't stop!"

"Who is?" Katara asked. "Where is she?"

"At home. Kato. You have to help her! Please!"

"I'll be right back," with that, Katara left. She returned a few minutes later. "Aang's going to get your mother and bring her back here. Will you let me heal you?"

"Uh-huh," Senna replied. She hardly felt the pain when Katara touched her right eye or left arm. She was so consumed with worry for her mother. She just prayed she wasn't too late…


	6. Chapter 6

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Senna's New Start"

Chapter 6

Senna followed Katara into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she allowed Katara to heal her injuries. She winced a little as the cool water made contact with her cheek, but otherwise she didn't react.

"Thatta girl. There you go. Senna, what happened?" Katara gently asked.

Senna shook her head and blinked back tears. Feeling Katara lift her chin upwards, the pre-teen found her eyes locking with Katara's identical ones.

"I had to do something. And Now it might be too late," she whispered.

"Senna…sweetheart, don't think that way," Katara reached out her arms. Pulling the girl close, she started rubbing her back.

It wasn't long before they heard Appa land outside.

"Stay here," Katara gently instructed. Pulling away, she stood and went to meet her husband.

Left with only her thoughts for company, Senna began to pray hard. All she wanted was for her mother to be okay. And if she couldn't, she just wanted to have a little more time with her. Closing her eyes, Senna let the tears fall. Hearing the front door open, Senna almost jumped up to see what was going on. But something stopped her. Was it fear at what she might find? Or was it just her obedient nature? Whatever the case, she stayed where she was. She heard voices in the hallway, the sound of a door closing, then silence. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. Feeling her eyelids growing heavy, she let them close. Feeling a blanket being tucked around her, she started to stir.

"Shh, Senna, it's just me," Katara's voice met her ears.

"Ha…how's my Mom?" Senna mumbled.

"She's hanging in there. Just rest for me. You can see her when you wake up," Katara bent down and kissed Senna's forehead. Closing her eyes again, Senna was asleep in minutes. The day had been long and her body needed the rest. A little while later, she felt something furry being set down next to her. Reaching out, she pulled her plush snow leopard close and returned to dreamland.

********

Senna's eyes opened to find it was dark out. Sitting up, she took in her surroundings. She was no longer on the couch. Glancing around, she discovered she was in her bedroom she used when she slept at Katara's. She had been sleeping there off and on since she was seven-years-old. Seeing Keiki beside her, she pulled the leopard close. Shivering, she pulled the covers tighter around her. Her head jerked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, you're awake," Katara entered. She sat down on the bed.

"Can I see my Mom now?" Senna asked.

"Of course you can. After you spend some time with her, you need to eat something."

"Okay," Senna grudgingly agreed. She wasn't that hungry. A question came to her just then. "We're not going back home, are we?"

"No. You're both staying here," Katara assured her.

Senna sighed with relief. Standing, she followed Katara to a room across the hall. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," Katara replied. She opened the door. Gently, she nudged Senna forward. "It's okay."

Senna nodded. Swallowing hard, she stepped inside. Going over to the bed, she climbed up. Reaching out, she gently took her mother's left hand in hers. She saw her right one had an IV in it. She didn't let that scare her. She knew Katara had only done it to help her get better. The question was, would she? Senna was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Hey, my sweet girl," Kamaria managed a tiny smile for her little girl.

Senna blinked hard against the tears threatening to fall as she saw the remaining injuries Katara had yet to heal.

"It's my fault," Senna softly confessed.

"What did you say, sweetie?" her mother asked.

"It's my fault you're hurt," Senna reiterated.

"No, no, no, sweet girl, no…Senna, come here…" Kamaria held her free arm out to her daughter.

Senna shook her head. She backed up a little.

"I da-don't deserve a Hu. Not after what I did," Senna glanced down as the tears came.

"Senna…honey…that's not true," to prove it, Kamaria reached out and pulled her daughter close. Running a hand through her hair, she fought back her own tears. "Sweet girl, listen to me. You DID NOTHING wrong. DO you hear me? Nothing. You were the reason we escaped. I'm so proud of you," she kissed Senna's head as she spoke. "I love you so much."

"Ya-you shouldn't be proud of me," Senna tearfully countered.

"Sweet girl, talk to me," her mother gently coaxed.

"I'm scared," Senna admitted.

"That's okay. I am too, " her mother replied. "But I Know you'll be okay. Katara will take good care of you."

"Mom, what are you-"

"Senna, I need you to promise me something," her mother interrupted.

"Okay," Senna could tell whatever her mother had to say was important.

"Promise me…promise me you'll take over where I left off? You have a healer's spirit, sweet girl. You can do it. I know you can. As long as you listen to your heart and let Katara teach you, you'll be fine."

"I…I promise," Senna softly replied. "I'll do it," the pre-teen vowed.

"You can learn and memorize all the terms and perfect the procedures, but you already possess the one true skill you need," she gently tapped on Senna's chest. "Your compassion and a willingness to comfort goes a long way. You have both."

Senna nodded. She let the tears fall as her mother held her close.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you so much, Senna, so much my sweet girl. Never forget that," her mother told her.

"I won't," Senna assured her, "I promise," she rested her head against her mother's chest, taking comfort in the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. She thanked the spirits it was still beating.

Just then, Katara poked her head in.

"Senna, I made you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Senna said.

"Senna, you need to eat," her mother gently reminded her. "Please, do it for me. Eat as much as you can. You can come back after you're done."

"Okay," Senna sighed. She kissed her mother's cheek and reluctantly got off the bed. Leaving the room, she went in the direction of the kitchen, her mind buzzing with worry and questions.

"How's she doing?" Katara sat down on the chair near Kamaria's bed.

"She's scared," her friend answered. She closed her eyes as tears welled.

"That's understandable," Katara put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kamaria, look at me."

Kamaria did so.

"I promise you, I'll take care of Senna. You know I will. I've loved her and treated her like one of my own ever since she was born."

"I know," Kamaria whispered. She sighed shakily. "I know she'll be devastated. She and I Have been close ever since you first placed her in my arms."

Katara pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault. You've been an amazing friend to me, even before Senna was born. Your friendship has meant the world to me. Senna loves you too. She trusts you, Katara. She doesn't trust many people. You and Lena's mother are the only two adults she truly trusts besides me. Oh spirits, I'm going to leave her…she's just a…she's my little girl…she's my everything…" her words gave way to tears as she broke down. She let Katara comfort her. Unbeknowgist to them, Senna had just returned.

At the sound of the door bursting open, both Kamaria and Katara looked up. Their eyes met the identical ones of a tearful and angry Senna.

Senna glared at Katara.

"You lied to me," she accused. "You said my Mom would be okay! You said you could help her! Why didn't you tell me the truth?" With that, Senna turned and ran from the room.

"Senna! Senna, please, wait!" Kamaria pleaded. She longed to go after her, but her injuries prevented her from taking any action.

"I'll go talk to her," Katara stood and headed for the door.

******

Meanwhile, Senna had run into another bedroom. She wasn't sure where she was. Throwing herself down on a bed, she broke down. Heart wrenching sobs wracked her form, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she shouted when she heard a knock at the door.

"I can't do that," Katara stepped in the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached out to comfort Senna.

"Don't touch me," Senna tearfully ordered.

"Okay. I know what you're going through," she revealed.

"No you don't!" Senna tearfully countered.

"Yes, I do," Katara insisted. "I lost my mother too."

This got Senn'as attention. She locked eyes with Katara. She was about to turn away when she saw the raw pain in their depths. She moved closer to the woman. "It happened when I was eight. A firebender killed her," Katara softly revealed.

"I'm sorry," Senna mumbled. She truly felt for her mentor despite her own pain.

"It was a hard time for me. I made a promise to myself that night," Katara continued. "I promised myself if I came in contact with anyone going through the same thing, I would help them. And I intend to keep that promise," she tentatively reached out and rested her hand on Senna's shoulder.

"I don't wanna lose my Mom! It's not fair!" Senna sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart. I felt the same way," Katara assured her. "You need to know you're not alone. You're upset and that's okay. I'm here for you."

"My Mom's really going to die, isn't she?" Senna tearfully asked.

"Yes," Katara reluctantly answered. "I'm so sorry, Senna. If I could turn things around, I would. You need to know that."

Senna nodded as her body was overtaken by sobs.

All Katara could do was hold her close and assure her she wasn't alone. Her own tears fell as she witnessed the pre-teen's pain. Standing, Katara carried Senna to the room her mother was staying in. Lying her down beside Kamaria, she gently rested the other woman's free hand on her daughter's right arm.

"Thank you," Kamaria whispered. "How is she?"

"Scared, angry," Katara replied.

"Did you talk to her?" Kamaria asked.

"Yes," Katara replied," "Just get some rest," with that, she left mother and daughter alone.

Senna stirred, but relaxed the minute she heard her mother's gentle voice in her ear.

"Shh, sweet girl, it's okay. Just rest for me."

Senna didn't need much coaxing. She was asleep again in a matter of minutes.

*****

Senna's eyes opened to find sun streaming into her window. Looking to her right, she noticed theb end was empty. Refusing to believe what she knew in her heart was true, she laid back down. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep didn't come so easily. Hearing her bedroom door open, Senna glanced up. Seeing the look on Katara's face, tears welled even before the waterbending master spoke.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Senna asked. Katara had reached her side by now.

"Yes," Katara softly replied. "Senna, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

But Senna didn't hear the rest of Katara's words. She let out a heart wrenching sob, followed by another and another as her mind wrapped itself around her frightening new reality. Even though she knew Katara was going to take care of her, the pre-teen had never felt more alone in her life…


	7. Chapter 7

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Senna's New Start"

Chapter 7

It wasn't long before Senna cried herself to sleep. Katara tucked her in, though she couldn't bring herself to leave her. She sat there, running a hand through the pre-teen's hair as she slept. She was determined to help Senna through this. Katara knew the next week would be the toughest part. She also knew she had to straighten out the misunderstanding between them. However, as she sat there, that was the last thing on her mind. Glancing out the window, Katara lifted her eyes to the sky.

"Mom, please help me. Help me to reach Senna, please…" as she spoke, the ex-war heroine felt a breeze play across her face. She took it as a yes. Taking a deep breath, Katara tried to focus on the future.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to the sleeping pre-teen. Resting a hand on her shoulder, she promised, "I'm gonna take care of you. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Senna started to stir at that moment.

"Shh, Senna, it's okay. You're safe," Katara assured her.

"Wha-what?" Senna mumbled.

"It's okay. Try to rest some more," Katara gently advised.

Senna settled down a few minutes later.

"Katara," she softly said.

"I'm right here. How did you sleep?"

Senna shrugged.

"Okay," she answered. Blinking back tears, she let her gaze wander.

Just then, Aang entered the room.

"Katara, Toph's on the phone," he informed her.

Katara sighed. She turned to Senna.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," with that, she left the room. Heading into the hallway, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey sugar queen," Toph greeted.

Katara didn't let the old nickname bother her.

"What's up?" the waterbending master asked. She sat down on a chair.

"I'm gonna make this short. I need to take Senna into care."

"Why? She feels safe here. She just lost her mother. She needs time. She'll be fine with us. If anyone knows what she's going through, it's me. I can help her. You're not taking her anywhere."

Toph sighed.

"Look, I don't wanna do it, but they're the rules."

"Since when did you care about rules?" Katara raised her eyebrows, even though she knew Toph couldn't see her.

Toph laughed.

"I usually don't. But I also don't wanna lose my job. Besides, I need to do a check to make sure your home is suitable for her."

"You know it is," Katara pointed out. "You were just here a month ago."

"You got me there. Listen, I'm gonna call to check on her."

"That's fine," Katara concented.

"Well, I need to go. I have to track down some kids who thought stealing from a shop was a good idea. Oh, and Tara?"

"Yes?" Katara smiled. She didn't mind that nickname so much.

"I'm sorry. I Know you and Senna's mother were good friends."

"Thanks," Katara softly replied. "I need to go too. I gotta get dinner started and see if I can get Senna to eat."

"Good luck," Toph said before hanging up.

Katara hung up on her end. She had just taken a few steps towards the kitchen when the phone rang again. Sighing, she went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tara! How's my favorite sister?" came a familiar male voice.

"Okay," Katara hedged. She sighed, 'Kamaria died last night."

"Oh…I'm sorry. How's Senna?"

"Not good. She reminds me a lot of myself after Mom…I'm not sure I'll be able to reach her."

"If anyone can, it's you," Sokka encouraged. "Listen, is it okay if I come visit?"

"You know you're always welcome. May I ask why?" Katara wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer.

"Suki and I are going on vacation to Ember Island. Zuko's lending us his place."

"Why are you going there? You could have used our place. We're not there right now."

"I know. Zuko's was more mysterious."

"Suit yourself. You can come," she answered.

"Great! I'll see you in a few days. I Love you," with that, he hung up.

"I love you too," Katara said as she hung up on her end. Sighing, she finally made it to the kitchen. Pulling out ingridients to make one of Senna's favorite meals, she got to work. As she cooked, she hummed to fill the silence.

"I love it when you do that," a male voice stated from behind her.

Whirling around, spatula in hand, Katara found Aang standing there. She managed a tiny smile for him.

"Thanks. I've always liked to sing."

"I know the kids liked it when you sung to them when they were younger," her husband informed her.

"Kya still does," Katara smiled.

Aang nodded. He walked over to the counter.

"Do you want help?" he offered.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Katara set the pasta in the pot and turned on the stove. Once everything was cooking, she turned to leave. "Would you mind watching dnner? I wanna check on Senna."

"No problem," Aang replied.

Entering Senna's bedroom, Katara sighed. She just prayed things got better.

"Is Toph taking me away?" Senna asked the minute she saw Katara.

"No she's not," Katara assured her. "You're staying right here with us," sitting down next to the pre-teen, she ran a hand through her hair. Relieved when Senna didn't pull away, Katara continued the soothing technique. "I need to apologize to you."

Senna locked identical eyes with Katara. It was hard since her mother had had the same ones.

"Why did you lie to me?" Senna softly asked.

"I didn't mean to. I Honestly thought your Mom would be okay. I should have told you I would do my best, but there was a small chance I wouldn't be able to help her. That was my fault. I'm so sorry. I'll be as honest with you as I can from now on," Katara vowled.

"Okay," Senna moved closer to Katara. She glanced down at the comforter as sudden tears welled. As they streamed down her face, a knot of guilt twisted in her stomach. Swallowing hard, she managed to express her thoughts in words. Anxiously, she asked, "Are you sure I can stay? I know you already have kids and...I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"Senna, look at me," Katara gently, but firmly commanded.

Senna did so, despite how hard it was.

"You are anything but trouble. You're here to stay. We love you. I made a promise to you and your mother last night. I intend to keep it," Katara told her.

Senna nodded as the tears continued to flow.

Katara reached out and pulled the distraught girl into her arms. Hugging her close, she ran a hand through Senna's hair.

"It's okay to be upset, even angry," she assured her. "I felt the same way when my mother died."

Senna just continued to cry, feeling safe for the first time since it happened.

"It's my fault," she softly said. She kept repeating the words over and over again through her heart wrenching sobs.

"No it isn't," Katara insisted, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"YES I DID! I didn't listen! If I Hadn't burned dinner then…" her words gave way to more sobs.

"Sweetheart, no, you're not to blame. You're not responsible for other people's actions. You didn't' make "him" do that to your Mom."

"Are you sure?" Senna asked through her tears.

"I'm sure," Katara continued to soothe the eleven-year-old until she was fast asleep once again. Holding her close, she just kept whispering soothing words in her ear, hoping it was enough for now. A voice in the doorway made Katara look up. She shook her head in her husband's direction.

"You're not alone," Aang reminded her.

"I know," Katara sighed.

"We'll get through this and we'll get Senna through it," he comforted. "It means a lot. I just wonder where we go from here."

Aang shrugged. He didn't have an answer for her.

"The kids will help too. You know Kya loves Senna. They've always been close despite the five year age gap."

"I know," Katara glanced out of the window, her expression full of worry. "Please, help me do this right," with that, she tucked Senna back in. Standing, she followed her husband out of the room. Senna needed her rest…


End file.
